bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Gahlok Va
Arkistojen Admin? Kiitokset työstä jonka olet tehnyt tämän Wikin hyväksi. Olet järjestänyt luokat ja kirjoittanut useita sivuja, sekä paljon muuta. Voitko tulla Wikin toiseksi ylläpitäjäksi? -VezonThunder (Keskustelu) :Eipä kestä. Kyllä minä voisin ylläpitäjäksi tulla. Gahlok Va 13. elokuuta 2007 kello 09.26 (UTC)- Uusi etusivu Ilmoitan että wikillä on nyt uusi etusivu. Sitä on hankalampi muokata, mutta se on enemmän muiden wikien etusivujen tapainen. Vanhan kaikki ominaisuudet ovat tässä uudessakin. Se on "heavily doctored" Wikipedian etusivu. En nimittäin osaa wiki-koodausta vielä sillä tasolla, että etusivun voi luoda tyhjästä.. VezonThunder :Nyt se on kyllä paljon hienomman näköinen, mutta milloin me laitamme niitä viikon yhteistyöartikkeleita tai suositeltuja sivuja? Gahlok Va 23. elokuuta 2007 kello 15.24 (UTC) Viesti spoilauksesta Tässä olisi nyt sanottavaa. Minä vastustan tätä yli liikaa spoileri tietoa joka on melkein jokaisessa sivussa. Vaadin tietojen poistamista ja uudelleen laittamista vasta ensivuonna(2008). -Domek :Nyt pitäisi olla kaikki 2008-vuoteen liittyvät artikkelit poistettu. Gahlok Va 27. marraskuuta 2007 kello 12.16 (UTC) minusta kannattaisi tehdä niin,että spoilerit kirjoitettaisiin valkoisella. siihen voi sitten kirjoittaa vaikka näin: (spoilerivaroitus,maalaa teksti) tai jotain? -matoro Mielestäni on hyvä kun täällä on artikkeleja 08 vuodesta koska ne ovat nyt suurinpiirteen ajan tasalla. - Umbra no,nyt ollaan niin lähellä vuotta 2008,että minusta ne voivat ihan vaan olla täällä. -matoro Gorastin naamio voima todella on Hajaannus. Luin sen BZPowerista joten älä poista sitä tietoa kokoajan. Tässä Todiste: These ghosts are going to haunt the Toa! Krika strikes from the mist like a phantom, appearing and disappearing at will! With his venomous fangs and Nynrah ghost blaster, Krika may be the strangest and most ruthless enemy the Toa Nuva have ever faced. He's joined by Gorast, who uses her stinger to feed on the light of the Toa Nuva with her Mask of Disruption. She has four claw arms, a Nynrah ghost blaster, and two blades to attack her foes. - Umbra :Saisinko linkin siihen topiciin josta löysit tämän lainauksen? Gahlok Va 19. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 12.39 (UTC) Katso täältä http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=265101&st=5880 -Umbra Matoran-kuvat Mistä löydät ne Matoran-kuvat, jotka ovat joko MNOLG:sta tai MNOLG2:sta? -MistikaHunter :BS01:stä. Gahlok Va 22. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 16.09 (UTC) ::Luulisin että kuvat saa YouTubesta kuvan kaappauksella tai itse pelaamalla. (Prt Scr Sys Rq) --Konguboss 25. maaliskuuta 2008 kello 06.15 (UTC)Konguboss Hopeinen Meri Luulisi, että tiedät, miten Hopeinen Meri kirjoitetaan. Siis Hopeinen Meri, eikä Hopeinenmeri. Tiedoksesi vaan, Gahlok Va! MistikaHunter 3. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 16.44 (UTC) :Hmm... eikös Punainenmeri, Keltainenmeri ja Mustameri kirjoiteta yhteen? Gahlok Va 3. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 13.46 (UTC) ::Hopeinen meri on englanniksi silver sea,välin kanssa. eli se on suomeksi hopea meri. ::-matoro :::Punainenmeri= Red Sea :::Keltainenmeri= Yellow Sea :::Mustameri= Black Sea Gahlok Va 3. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 13.58 (UTC) ::::Silti se kirjoitetaan Hopeinen Meri. HUOM! Tämä on poikkeus merien nimissä! :::::Kuinka niin? Gahlok Va 4. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 12.46 (UTC) ::::::Se nyt vain kirjoitetaan noin. Vai onko Metru Nuilla Keltaistamerta? Tai Omassa maailmassamme Hopeista Merta?! Suositeltu artikkeli *Voisiko siihen laittaa Tahun tai Takanuvann artikkelin sillä ne ovat suosituimmat artikkelita niiden perään jotain tietoa ja vaihtaa sitä viikottain? 9. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 16.29 (UTC)Toa Nidhiki *Ehdottaisin BZPoweria ja BIONICLE Heroesia. MistikaHunter 18. toukokuuta 2008 kello 09.29 (UTC) **Mutta heroes on melko lyhyt ja Hahmoissa Takis ja Tahu ovat suositut...Toa Nidhiki 18. toukokuuta 2008 kello 07.02 (UTC)Toa nidhiki Proto Draakken Mielestäni Proto Draakken Artikkelin ei pitäisi olla nimellä alkuankka. Tuolla ei ole mitään tekemistä ankkojen kanssa. Vaadin sivun nimenvaihtoa. (91.152.38.157 10. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 15.30 (UTC)) :Sen Rahin englanninkielinen nimi on Proto Drake. Mitä nimeä sinä sitten ehdotat? Gahlok Va 11. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 04.41 (UTC) Ehdotin VTlle Protoankkaa ja hän laittoi sen (91.152.38.157 11. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 17.46 (UTC)). Nynrah-haamulaukaisin Miksei kesän jutuista saisi tehdä vielä Artikkelia?91.152.38.157 28. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 18.55 (UTC) :Odotaan kesäkuuhun saakka, ja tehdään sitten ne artikkelit, koska sitten niistä tiedetäänkin enemmän kuin tällä hetkellä. Gahlok Va 29. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 10.16 (UTC) ::Mitä haittaakaan siitä on jos tekee kesän jutuista jo artikkelit,voihan niitä täydentää sitten kun on tietoa. BS01ssäkin on muunmuassa Mazekasta artikkeli,vaikak hänestä tuiedetään TODELLA vähän ::-Matoro :::Mitä me todellisuudessa tiedämme niistä laukaisimista, paitsi että kaikki Mistikat käyttävät niitä? Gahlok Va 30. huhtikuuta 2008 kello 12.35 (UTC) Top 50 Hello Gahlok Va. I just wanted to let you know that Bioarkistot is doing really well. It was one of the top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The other Finnish wikis in the top 50 were Runescape and Star Wars. Angela (talk) 13. toukokuuta 2008 kello 23.04 (UTC) Mallineet Saanko tehdä omiin MOCeihini/käyttäjäsivuuni/FanFiciini/muuhun tällaiseen liittyvään liittyviä Mallineita? Käyttäisin tietenkin niitä vain ja ainoastaan omalla käyttäjäsivullani. :Kyllä saat, jos et tee niille omia mallinesivuja, vaan laitat mallineet koodauksineen päivineen käyttäjäsivullesi. Voin auttaa, jos tarvitset apua.Gahlok Va 17. toukokuuta 2008 kello 04.34 (UTC) ::No saanko tehdä niille Mallinesivun jonka nimessä on suluissa MistikaHunter ja sivulla on ohjaus käyttäjäsivulleni? MistikaHunter 17. toukokuuta 2008 kello 09.19 (UTC) :::En usko, että se on luvallista.Gahlok Va 19. toukokuuta 2008 kello 12.08 (UTC) ::::BS01:ssäkin saa tehdä niin. MistikaHunter 19. toukokuuta 2008 kello 17.58 (UTC)¨ :::::Ja tuostta puheen ollen,BS01:dessä saa laittaa omia kuvia son muuta käyttäjäsivulleen.Miksei täällä?-Matoro 19. toukokuuta 2008 kello 15.55 (UTC) ::::::BS01:n käyttäjät linkittävät omiin kuviinsa, jotka ovat esim. Brickshelfissä. Niitä ei olla tallennettu sinne. Ja mallineista puheen ollen, he eivät tee niille omia mallinesivuja, vaan kopioivat niiden koodauksen käyttäjäsivulleen ja muokkaavat niitä tarpeen mukaan.Gahlok Va 19. toukokuuta 2008 kello 16.56 (UTC) :::::::Tota..:jos linkittää omiin kuviinsa,Miten saa sen suorana Kuvana,Ettei tlu linkkiä? Vastaus kuningaskuntakysymykseen BL10:n kansikuvassa kerrotaan siinä olevan Kanoka Club -koodi, tiedät kai? Tuolla koodilla (, löysin sen Bioniclepediasta) saa PDF-muodossa "The Kingdom" -lyhyttarinan. Siitä nämä tiedot. VezonThunder 27. toukokuuta 2008 kello 10.36 (UTC) :Joo kyllä minä sen koodihomman tiedän, en vain löytänyt sitä koodia, kun yritin itse etsiä. Gahlok Va 27. toukokuuta 2008 kello 10.37 (UTC) Tästä puheenollen, kun Dark Mirrorin tasku-ulottuvuutta ei kutsuta "Pimeä Peili" tasku-ulottuvuudeksi vaan Toa-imperiumin tasku-ulottuvuudeksi, kutsuisin tuota ulottuvuutta mieluummin Valtakunnan tasku-ulottuvuudeksi. Journey of Takanuvan ulottuvuus saakoon paremman nimen sitten, kun tiedetään, mikä siinä on erityistä. Sitä paitsi sen pitäisi olla "Journey of Takanuva" ei "Takanuvan matka" tasku-ulottuvuus (koska kirjalle ei ole suomenkielistä nimeä). -VezonThunder 27. toukokuuta 2008 kello 10.43 (UTC) Hiekkalaatikko Saako näin tehdä: Käyttäjä:MistikaHunter/Hiekkalaatikko. BS01:ssä se on sallittua. MistikaH'u'n't'e'r' 3. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 6.42 (UTC) :Tarvitsisin Into the Darkness-tarinan suomeksi, mutta en ole niin hyvä englannissa. ::Kyllä noin saa tehdä. Kuinka pian tarvitset sen Into the Darkness-tarinan suomeksi? Saatan tehdä sen tässä muutaman viikon sisällä. Gahlok Va 3. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 07.54 (UTC) :::Ei ole kiire, mutta jos kesä-elokuussa saisin. ::::Suomennettu. --Gahlok Va 18. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 09.48 (UTC) Mask of Light Miksi pitäisi olla BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja), koska on jo BIONICLE: Valon Naamio? --Konguboss 6. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 15.13 (UTC)Konguboss :On olemassa kirja nimeltään Mask of Light. Gahlok Va 6. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 17.01 (UTC) Malline Miten malline tehdään? Kun haluaisi osata. --Konguboss 9. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 08.33 (UTC)Konguboss :Näitä asioita voi kysyä Kahvihuoneesta. --Gahlok Va 10. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 05.42 (UTC) ::Gahlok Va: Viitsisitkö poistaa tätä sivua? Se on turha. --'Mistika'Hu'n't'e'r''' 11. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 6.42 (UTC) :Laitan siihen uudelleenohjauksen johonkin. Gahlok Va 11. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 10.08 (UTC) ::Vaivautuisitko poistamaan tätä sivua ja antamaan muokkauseston tälle "käyttäjälle"? Hän teki tuon typerän spämmi-sivun ja ansaitsee kyllä muokkauseston. --'''MistikaH'u'n't'e'r' 22. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 14.55 (UTC) :::Taas itsestäänselvyyksien lisääjä: Puukas. Laittaisitko hänet "Mustalle listallesi" (suom.:Annatko hänelle kuukauden muokkauseston)? --'Mistika'Hu'n't'e'r''' 23. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 18.10. (UTC) ::::Eihän hän lisää väärää tietoa vaan itsestäänselvyyksiä. 85.217.32.56 23. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 15.32 (UTC) Kuukauden yhteistyö Voisiko meilläkin olla Viikon Kuva, Kuukauden Käyttäjä tai Viikon lainaus? Ja saisinko vähän "restauroida" Kuukauden yhteistyö -osiota? --'''MistikaH'u'n't'e'r' 23. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 18.17. (UTC) :Noita Viikon Kuva jne. asioita kannattaa kysyä ennemmin VezonThunderilta. Saat kyllä muuttaa Kuukauden yhteistyö-osiota. Gahlok Va 23. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 15.35 (UTC) ::Saahan näin tehdä? --'Mistika'Hu'n't'e'r''' 25. kesäkuuta 2008 kello 13.42. (UTC) Mainokset Nyt on niin, että minua hermostuttaa nuo mainokset. Ei haitannut, kun ne olivat sivujen yläreunassa, mutta nyt näyttää, kuin ne olisivat asennettu artikkeleihin. Poistaisitko mainokset? --'''MistikaH'u'n't'e'r' 7. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 09.51. (UTC) :Ei onnistu. Wikian ulkoasu on nyt sellainen, että mainokset ovat artikkeleissa. Gahlok Va 7. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 10.16 (UTC) Mistä löytyy ohjeet? Sabotoija :Ohjeet löytyvät täältä. Pelle hermanni Käyttäjä:Pelle hermanni haukkuu sinua homoksi. Älä hauku--91.152.119.47 18. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.10 (UTC)Toasertyk Uusi, kopioimaton tyyli hahmosivuille Bioarkistoissa, kuten tiedetään, on liian paljon kopiotua sisältöä. Pahimpia ovat mallineet sekä sivujen tyylit. Suunnittelin uuden version hahmosivujen tyylille, jotta saisimme näin alkuun sen kopioimattomaksi. Linkki! (Poistetaan vasta, kun tarpeeksi sivuja on tehty tuolla tyylillä tai se on hylätty...) Hyväksytkö? :-VezonThunder 30. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.02 (UTC) ::Kyllä hyväksyn. Kiitos kun viitsit nähdä vaiva tuollaisen tekemiseen. --Gahlok Va 30. elokuuta 2008 kello 10.25 (UTC) Ignika904515:n esittämä juttu, jonka hän teki ilman adminin lupaa. Ignika904515 teki jonkun Rahi-tyyli sivun. :--Konguboss 18. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.09 (UTC)Konguboss Se oli vain ehdotus... Ignika904515 18. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.52 (UTC)Ignika904515 :Niitä saa tehdä muutkin kuin adminit, Konguboss. --Gahlok Va 18. syyskuuta 2008 kello 12.56 (UTC) No olisi järkevää ensin kýsyä lupa. ::--Konguboss 18. syyskuuta 2008 kello 13.00 (UTC)Konguboss :::Tuolla projektisivullahan sanotaan, että niitä saa tehdä vaikka ilman lupaa. --Gahlok Va 18. syyskuuta 2008 kello 13.01 (UTC) Ohjaukset Minun mielestäni, näistä jatkuvista ohjauksista pitäisi päästä eroon. Jos linkissä on kirjoitusvirhe, se kannattaisi korjata eikä tehdä siitä uudelleenohjausta. -MistikaHunter 5. lokakuuta 2008 kello 11.10. (UTC) Daxvigasor Anteeksi, että loin uudestaan sivun: Tridax, mutta halusin, koska tiedän siitä jotain -:Käyttäjä:Daxvigasor Mikset sä poistanut Tridaxia? :-Daxvigasor :Miksi pitäisi? --Gahlok Va 3. marraskuuta 2008 kello 13.28 (UTC) Kaikki on pilalla mallineesta:Makutan veljeskunta. En tiedä mitä tekisin. Koska sä tiedät niin paljon niin voisitko tehdä kaiken ennalleen, mut niin et Tridax on myös kuollut? Anteeksi vielä kerran. :-Daxvigasor :Malline on nyt taas ennallaan, mutta päätin jättää Tridaxin vielä henkiin, sillä hän on vielä tämänhetkisessä tarinassa hengissä. --Gahlok Va 15. marraskuuta 2008 kello 07.22 (UTC) Kiitti. Sä oot tosi hyvä tyyppi Gahlok Va. :-Daxvigasor Makutat En ole varma, onko tamä asiallinen kysymys, mutta en taida olla ihan perillä enää tapahtumista. Missä vaiheessa lähes kaikki tunnetut Makutat kuolivat? Olen myös sitä mieltä, että artikkelia Teridaxista pitäisi parantaa. Vieras 84.251.128.59 7. marraskuuta 2008 kello 19.21 (UTC) En ole Gahlok Va, mutta vastaan silti. Suurin osa heistä kuoli Karda Nuilla Energiamyrskyssä Iniko *Mitä tuo Loppu tulee pian... -teksti tarkoittaa? --MH :Sitä, että joku lisää loput esiintymisistä pian. --Gahlok Va 9. marraskuuta 2008 kello 08.09 (UTC) Saisinko luvan tehdä oman mallineen? Haluaisin tehdä oman mallineen allekirjoitukseeni. Sopiiko se? -KooBee :Millaista mallinetta tarkoitat? --Gahlok Va 5. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 07.51 (UTC) Böö. Tulisitko nyt/useammin/joskus Messengeriin, nyt on niin paljon pohdintoja käynnissä, ja saisimme niitä ratkottua nopeammin siellä. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 08.11 (UTC) Vastaus Vastaus Bööhön -viestiin: En ole paikalla huomenna, enkä ylihuomenna. Laitoin viestin muistutukseksi, sillä et ole Messengeriä viime aikoina oikein käyttänyt. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 15.40 (UTC) :On sen käyttö tosiaan jäänyt vähälle viime aikoina, mutta pitäisi alkaa käymään hieman useamminkin. Emmeköhän me lähiaikoiana satu yhtä aikaa paikalle. --Gahlok Va 28. kesäkuuta 2009 kello 15.43 (UTC) Pillerinpyörittäjämiekka Miksi poistit Pillerinpyörittäjämiekka-artikkelin? Se voisi olla meidän oma suomennoksemme Mata Nuin miekan nimeksi koska Greg on sanonut BZPowerissa ettei miekalle anneta virallista nimeä tarinaan koska sitä ei julkaista kanisteri Mata Nuilla. Olin käyttänyt aikaa sivun tekemiseen ja sinä menit poistamaan sen. 91.152.39.128 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.26 (UTC) :Niin, miekalle ei anneta virallista nimeä tarinassa. Epäilen, että pillerinpyörittäjäKILPI saa nimensä siitä, että Click muuttuu kilveksi. Niinpä Pillerinpyörittäjämiekka ei ole kovin sopiva nimi, ettei synny harhakuvaa miekaksi muuttuvasta kuoriaisesta. Sitä paitsi joka ikiselle aseelle ei tarvita sivua ainakaan minun mielestäni. Meillä ei esimerkiksi ole artikkelia Voroxien miekoille, eikä minun mielestäni tarvitse olla Mata Nuin miekallekkaan. Toisaalta olisi myös mukava kuulla VezonThunderin mielipide asiasta. Sivu voidaan palauttaa, jos se on hänen mielestään tarpeellinen. --Gahlok Va 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.31 (UTC) Voisimmehan me nimetä itse Voroxien miekankin vaikkapa Hiekkamiekaksi tai hiekkateräksi. Minusta olisi hyvä jos lähes kaikilla aseilla olisi oma artikkeli. 91.152.39.128 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 13.43 (UTC) :Tai voisimme tehdä Välineet-sivun, jonne osio kaikista välineistä joilla ei ole sivua. Mutta niitäkin löytyy, kuten kaikki Agorien aseet. En tiedä. --Gahlok Va 7. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 14.08 (UTC) Testi --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 21. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.25 (UTC) :Esikatselunappi. -VezonThunder, ylläpitäjä (kesk.) 21. heinäkuuta 2009 kello 08.48 (UTC) ::On olemassa. Unohdin. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 5. elokuuta 2009 kello 07.07 (UTC) Metus Hei minä oon Matanui112, kohtalaisen uusi käyttäjä arkistoissa. Kysyisin miksi poistit kahdessa minuutissa muokkaamani Metus-artikkein ne osat jotka muokkasin, käytin aikaa noitten kuvien hankkimiseen ja elokuvan loppuosien juonen selvittämiseen netistä, joten miksi nuo eivät kelvanneet? --Matanui112 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.39. (UTC) :Nyt on vielä hieman liian aikaista juonipajastusten laittamiseen. Monet Bioarkistojen lukijat eivät välttämättä halua tietää elokuvan juonesta tai loppuratkaisusta mitään ennen sen katsomista. Kun elokuva ilmestyy Suomessa 23.9, voidaan lataamasi kuvat laittaa takaisin. Mutta siihen saakka, ne pysyvät poistettuina. :P: S: Allekirjoita viestisi keskustelusivuilla laittamalla tekstisi jälkeen neljä näitä: ~~~~ --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 17. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.15 (UTC) Ehdotus... Hei olen Matanui12 ja haluaisin ehdottaa Bioarkistoille uutta logoa joka on minun tekemä. Jos kiinnostaa niin voin laitta sen tämän viestin perään myöhemmin.--Matanui112 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 05.55 (UTC)Matanui112 :Ehdotuksia logosta voi laittaa tänne. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 18. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.23 (UTC) Kuvat sarjakuvista ilman tekstejä Sarjakuvien flash-versioissa, joita BIONICLE.comissa on ollut, puhekuplat ja vastaavat ilmestyvät kuviin, eivät ole valmiiksi niissä. Taitavilla kuvankaappauksilla ja -käsittelyillä jotkut ovat osanneet ottaa talteen tehosteettomia kuvia. Tässä BZP-ketju, jossa Ignition-sarjakuvista tällaisia kuvia. Minulla oli tallessa linkki ketjuun, jossa oli vanhemmista, mutta se taikoi itsensä taktisesti Floridaan lomalle, kun metsästin sitä. Voit tästä lähtien napata Ignition-kuvia tuolta, merkitse se sitten lähteeksi. Oikein hyvä lähde. Muuten, teenpä sinullekin käyttäjälaatikon. Koodi on: -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 15. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.05 (UTC) :Kätevän näköinen ketju. Pitääpä Ignitioneissa sitten muistaa käyttää tuota. Ja kiitos käyttäjälaatikosta. ::Tein yhden Google-haun ja samantien löysin sen ketjun, jossa oli vanhempien sarjakuvien paneeleita. Näinkö helppoa se oli? Mutta Metru Nui -sarjakuvista ei tuollaista löydy, sillä niiden Flash-versiot olivat staattisia kuvia, joita pystyi vierittämään. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.28 (UTC) Featroxin armeijasta Ei siihen tule mitään sisältöä enää. Sen voi siirtää mallineeksi. --HunterEliminator 10. lokakuuta 2009 kello 07.08 (UTC) :Selvä. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 10. lokakuuta 2009 kello 07.33 (UTC) Mata Nuin miekka Hei, Gahlok Va. Minullapa on 18 Bionicleä. Minulta puuttu vain yksi Glatorian Legends-sarjasta, mutta miten tehdään Mata Nuille sellainen miekka että se näyttää ihan Legendan paluun miekalta--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.20 (UTC)Toasertyk 250px|thumb|Mata Nui -titaanisetti :Sen saa kokonaisena Mata Nui titaanisetistä, jota ei ikävä kyllä saa Suomesta. Sen rakennusohjeet kylläkin löytää täältä, kunhan kelaat sivulle 35. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.29 (UTC) Metusin kosto Tuo Metusin kosto aika hyvä--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.24 (UTC)Toasertyk Ylläpitäjäksi tulo Saanko tulla ylläpitäjäksi?Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.32 (UTC) :Ei, taidamme VT:n kanssa olla ylläpitäjinä ihan vain kahdestaan, sanan merkitys menisi jos ylläpitäjiä olisi paljon ja muita aktiivisia muokkaajia vähän ;) . --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.42 (UTC) :P. S. Suosittelen luomaan tunnuksen, se on helppoa, kun klikkaat tuolta oikeasta yläkulmasta voit luoda sellaisen-nappulaa. Minä haluan Mata Nuin Titaanisetin Gahlok Va. Mistä tiedät että Mata Nuin Titaanisettiä ei saa Suomesta. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.47 (UTC) :En minä varsinaisesti TIEDÄ, mutta oletan niin. 1. Sitä ei ollut syksyn LEGO-katalogissa. 2. En ole itse nähnyt sitä muualla kuin Legon nettikaupassa. 3. En ole kuullut kenenkään omistavan sitä. Joten oletan, että sitä voi olla vaikea löytää Suomesta. Olisi kyllä mukava omistaa se... --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 05.53 (UTC) Huuto.netissä myydään Toa Mata Nui Titaania 50 euron hintaan... TV Umbra, joka ei jaksanut kirjautua eli 91.155.218.195 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 12.24 (UTC) Mata Nuin Titaanisetti Olisi kivaa omistaa Mata Nuin Titaanisetti. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.06 (UTC) Legendan paluu Mata Nui on tosi hyvä Legendan paluussa. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.25 (UTC) Glatorian Arena 2 Gahlok Va, Osaatko pelata Glatorian Arena 2hta. Minä osaan! Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.34 (UTC) :Osaan kyllä. Mutta voisitko olla tukkimatta keskustelusivuani? Jos haluat kesksutella kaikesta BIONICLEen liittyvästä, käytä Bioklaania. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.42 (UTC) Mata Nuin miekka thumb|Mata Nuin miekkaTarkoitin tälläistä miekkaa Mata Nuille. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.46 (UTC) :Sille ei kai ole olemassa settimuotoa. Mutta sanon jo toistamiseen, että voisitko olla tukkimatta keskustelusivuani? --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 06.47 (UTC) Rekisteröityminen ei toimi Gahlok Va, voisitko auttaa. Rekisteröinti ei toimi minulla. Toasertyk--88.192.94.87 21. lokakuuta 2009 kello 11.50 (UTC) Toasertyk Ette ole nähneet minua pitkään aikaan. Sopiiko että jutellaan joulusta--91.152.119.47 18. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.03 (UTC)Toasertyk Ylläpitäjät Miksen minä pääse ylläpitäjäksi--91.152.119.47 18. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.08 (UTC)Toasertyk :Ylläpitäjille ei ole Biaorkistoissa nyt tarvetta, ja muutenkin on oltava tunnus päästäkseen ylläpitäjäksi. Joten ei. Ja voisitko olal tukkimatta keskustelusivuani? --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 18. joulukuuta 2009 kello 13.13 (UTC) Minä itse Etkö tykkää minusta. Olenko ärsyttävä. Kunnioita minua. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.30 (UTC) :Kunnioitan kaikkia, enkä minä sinua inhoa millään muotoa. Voisitko vain olla tukkimatta keskustelusivuani, niin ollaan sujut? --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 03.29 (UTC) Kiitos Gahlok Va. Olen ihan kiva oikeasti. Minulla on kaveri jonka nimi on Teemu. Hän yritti sotkea sivuja, mutta estin. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.44 (UTC) :Ymmärrän. Sitä sattuu joskus. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.45 (UTC) Luitko viestin Toasertyk. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.50 (UTC) Ollaan vaan Ollaan vaan sujut. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.39 (UTC) Glatorian - soturit Minä luulin aluksi Glatoriaaneja huonoiksi, Mutta ne ovatkin hyviä. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.54 (UTC) Gahlok Va Sinä olet joskus ystävällinen, mutta näytät vähän kiukkuiselta. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.01 (UTC) :Minä joskus herään vähän väärällä jalalla. Pahoittelen, jos olen jotenkin loukannut. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 19. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.10 (UTC) Et ole loukannut Gahlok Va. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 20. joulukuuta 2009 kello 09.48 (UTC) BIONICLEt BIONICLEt ei kohta kiinnosta mutta haluan vain jutella niistä. Käyttäjä:Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 21. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.28 (UTC) BIONICLE - sivut Virheitä joskus kirjoituksissa Joskus olet kirjoittanut väärin, kuten Biaorkistot. Se kirjoitetaan Bioarkistot, eikä Biaorkistot. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 22. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.02 (UTC) Huhuu GV Oletko nukkunut pommiin Gahlok Va. Vai etkö ole enää suju. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.06 (UTC) Minä sotkin sivuja silloin kun en ollut käyttäjä Muistatko kun sotkin sivuja. Siitä on aika monta päivää. Toasertyk--91.152.119.47 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.22 (UTC) Et ole helppo kaveri On ärsyttävää. --91.152.119.47 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 08.43 (UTC) :Olen pahoillani, mutta lomillakin minulla on aika kiire enkä siksi juurí ehdi juttelemaan. Jos haluat jutella muiden suomalaisten BIONICLE-fanien kanssa, voit kyättää Bio-Klaania. Näitä keskustelusivuja kun ei ole tarkoitettu chattailuun. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 23. joulukuuta 2009 kello 10.31 (UTC) Chat Mikä on chat.--91.152.119.47 24. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.12 (UTC) :Puhumista netissä. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 24. joulukuuta 2009 kello 11.14 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SANO JO SE ETTÄ MIKÄ ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!OLET HULLU!! Et kerro että mikä on chat, ETKÄ OLE HELPPO KAVERIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! 2010 Ole hyvä. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.35 (UTC) :Kiitän. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 1. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.38 (UTC) Ylläpitäjät (uudestaan) :Samaa minäkin kysyn. Miten pääsee ylläpitäjäksi? Ei sillä, että nyt pitäisi olla, vaan joskus myöhemmin. --Ulxelaser 3. tammikuuta 2010 kello 07.00 (UTC) :Käyttäjä saa ylläpitäjän toiminnot, kun joku muu ylläpitäjä (tässä tapauksessa minä tai VT) muuttaa hänen käyttöoikeuksiaan. Tällöin käyttäjä pystyy poistamaan ja palauttamaan sivuja, suojaamaan niitä jne. Tuo oli sitten tekninen puoli. :Yleensä ylläpitäjän valitsevat kai muut ylläpitäjät, mutta meillä ei ole vielä sellaista juuri tarvittu (minä olen ainoa ylläpitäjä, joka on valittu. VT perusti wikin). Nykyisin emme kai tarvitse lisää ylläpitäjiä, olisi outoa jos ylläpitäjiä olisi enemmän kuin aktiivia muokkaajia. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 3. tammikuuta 2010 kello 09.27 (UTC) :Selvä. Tuli vain mieleen... --Ulxelaser 3. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.36 (UTC) Kavereita BS01.ssä? Mä kysyin jo BS01:ssä, et haluukko olla siellä kaveri? --Ulxelaser 8. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.56 (UTC) :Kyllä kai se minulle sopii. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 8. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.32 (UTC)